Falling Dream
by Si Snow
Summary: Simon keeps having weird dreams... and they start becoming real.
1. The Dream

**Author Note: Yes, I know the Chipmunks are American. But I'm British, and I'll be writing in British English. If you don't know what a particular word means, Google is your friend. If you still don't know what it is, feel free to ask. For those who want to force me to write in American English, tough. Learn to accept other cultures. I may have Simon use scientific terms, again, if you don't know what they mean, Google it. If you can't find it, then you can ask me. Also Pi is 3.141592654...**

All around were lush green trees, and the ground was overgrown with various plants. It was silent apart from the singing of birds, the rustling of leaves and the quiet footsteps of the Chipmunks. They walked in a line, Alvin (as usual) at the front, Simon in the middle and Theodore wandering behind. Occasionally they would break the silence and talk quietly to each other.

Simon stopped suddenly, and Theodore walked into him.

"Hay, why'd you stop?" asked a confused Theodore

"Did you feel that?" asked a puzzled Simon, looking around

"Feel what?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing."

"Oi, what are you two doing?" asked Alvin, running back to his brothers

"Nothing" replied Simon

"So why are you standing there like you've seen a ghost?"

"It's nothing. Let's keep going."

"Si, when 'nothing' is bothering you, usually its something important."

"Don't suppose you'll say that the next time you come up with your hair-brained schemes?"

"Hay, my 'hair-brained' schemes are awesome. Like me. They just never seem to go to plan."

"I wonder why..." whispered Theodore

"I heard that!" said an annoyed Alvin, "Anyway, whats up Si?"

"It just felt like the ground was shaking. Its probably just me..." he trailed off when there was a sudden loud cracking noise.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing', Si"

"Simon, whats happening?" asked a scared Theodore

"I don't know..."

Another loud crack, and suddenly the ground wasn't there. All Simon could see was black as he fell into nothing.

* * *

"Si..." a voice called out in the darkness.

Simon wandered what was happening, and who was that voice?

"Hay, Si" it called again

It sounded like Alvin...

"Oi, Si, Wake up." said Alvin, punching Simon in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Simon moaned.

"You wouldn't wake up. Dave says to get ready. We're leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" Simon asked, groggily.

"Uh, hello! Camping trip! Remember? I thought you were meant to be the smart one." said Alvin, running out of the room.

Simon suddenly remembered. Dave was taking them on a camping trip for their summer holiday. He jumped out of bed and rushed around getting ready. Half an hour later, they were all sitting in the car. Dave reversed out of the drive and drove away smoothly. They passed the time talking among themselves and singing along to their favourite songs.


	2. Camp

**Author Note: Boo! Thanks for all the reviews! **_**RossLynchLUVR**_** and **_**MusicalsWithAMission**_** kindly asked me to stick the Chipettes in the story, which I wasn't originally going to do, but hay, Simonette is awesome, so I will! Oh yeah, while I remember, I run a small chipmunk chatroom, so if you fancy paying a visit, Google yourlifegroup, should be the first one (it is a purple website), click IRC and click #chipmunks ("OMG HE'S WHORING AGAIN!" - Just thought that was an applicable Gabriel Iglesias quote, oh and FFN's URL filtering sucks. Dick move, Mr. Li). Right, enough of me, story time!**

Dave hadn't mentioned to the Chipmunks that Miss Miller and the Chipettes would be joining them on their camping trip. When they arrived, both groups were pleasantly surprised to find each other. A few days later, Alvin was planning to go explore the forest, and much to his protests, Dave made it very clear that he couldn't go alone.

"Hay, Si, do you want to come into the forest with me and Theo?" asked Alvin

"I'm busy analyzing this sample." replied Simon

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you rather be exploring than staring at a stupid plant?"

"This 'stupid plant' happens to be extremely rare."

"I don't care! If you don't come with me, Dave won't let me go!"

"And I'm not going."

"But Theo really wants to go!"

"No, you bribed him into going, as you always do. And besides, Jeanette wants to help me with this."

"Oh fine. You've ruined my holiday. I hate you!" yelled Alvin, storming off

"What was that about?" said Jeanette, walking over with a box in her arms.

"Alvin wants to go for a walk in the forest, and Dave won't let him go unless he takes me and Theo."

"So why don't you go? I can take care of this." she said as she placed the box on the table

"I just have a bad feeling about going." said Simon, remembering the dream he had before coming.

"Hmm... How about I come with you? We can come back to this later. And it'll stop Alvin sulking. Oh, and we'll be able to get more specimens anyway."

Simon looked over at Alvin, who was throwing stones angrily into the river they were camped next to.

"OK. You win."

"Thanks. I'll go tell Eleanor and Brittany where I'm going." she said, wandering off.

"Alvin, OK, I'll come with you." called out Simon, packing up the equipment.

"Awesome! I'll go tell Theo and Dave" said Alvin, running off.

**Author Note: Oh yeah, do you guys want Brittany and Eleanor to come along as well? I've stuck a poll up, so please vote! Thanks :)  
**

**P.S. Forgot to mention: If they don't come along, they aren't going to be involved for the majority of the story. If I don't get any votes, then they aren't coming along.  
**


	3. Fall

**Author Note: Hiya! OK, so it seems people don't want Brittany or Eleanor to come along, so with that, story time!**

"OK boys, Jeanette, make sure your back before dark. Don't go too far, and stay together. If any of you get lost, whistle six times in the space of a minute, repeat after a minute. If I, or anyone else, hears you, we'll reply with three whistles. Understood?" said Dave.

"Yeah yeah, can we go now?" said Alvin, impatiently.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I made sure everyone packed everything. And I've packed some extras, just in case." said Simon.

"Good boy. I want you to make sure they stay safe."

Alvin groaned, "Your not leaving him in charge, are you? He's so boooring."

"Yes, I am leaving him in charge, because being 'boring' happens to keep you alive."

"Yeah, whatever, can we go now?"

Dave sighed, "Fine, off you go." He quietly whispered to Simon "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"That will be hard, he _is _stupid."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. See you later."

"Bye! And remember, don't go far, and be back before dark!"

"Yes Dave" they all replied, running off into the forest.

* * *

"Alvin, we've gone way too far from camp!" said Simon

"Nah, we haven't gone far enough!" he replied, jumping off a log.

"Yes, we have gone far enough! If we go any further, we won't be back before dark!"

"Stop worrying Si, we'll be back in time." said Alvin, balancing on another log.

"Alvin, get off that log before you fall off and go down the hill!"

"Listen to Simon, Alvin." said Jeanette, getting fed up.

"Aww, look Simon, you've got yourself a girlfriend." taunted Alvin

"Shut up Alvin. And for goodness sake, get off that log."

"Or what?"

"Or I tell Dave."

"Can't tell Dave if I don't come back."

"Alvin, your being silly." said Theodore.

"Me silly? Your the one who sleeps with a teddy bear!"

"Shut up! Just... shut up!" screamed Theodore, angrily.

"Fine, the walk back will be quieter without you anyway Alvin. Come on, let's go." said Simon, turning around.

"Si! I'm sor..."

Simon spun around, looking at where Alvin had been standing. All he could hear was Alvin screaming and the snapping of branches. Simon leapt over the log and ran down the hill, struggling to keep his own balance. From behind him, he could hear Theodore screaming Alvin's name. Simon reached the bottom to find Alvin laying on his back in a stream.

"Alvin! Are you OK?" said Simon, falling over himself and landing roughly next to Alvin.

"Ow... I just fell down a hill, take a guess."

"OK, your fine."

Theodore and Jeanette reached the bottom. She offered a hand to Simon, as did Theodore offer a hand to Alvin.

"Where are we?" asked Theodore, looking around.

"I don't know. I can't remember which direction we walked in. Simon, do you have your compass?" said Jeanette.

Simon didn't hear. He was nervously staring at what looked like an overgrown path.

"Simon? Hay, what's up?" said Jeanette, gently resting her hand on Simon's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, doesn't matter..." he said, turning around "Anyway, we can't make it back up that hill, not unless you fancy risking another fall. This stream heads in the wrong direction. The only path leading back... is that one."

"So, what's wrong with that path?" said Alvin

"Its... uh... Nothing."

"I just fell down a hill by not taking your advice, sooo..."

"My god, was that Alvin admitting he was wrong?" said Jeanette.

"Haha, very funny Jeanette." replied Alvin

"Stop it. Let's just go back. It's getting cold, and I'm hungry." said Theodore, heading in the direction of the path.

"Your always hungry" said Alvin, running ahead.

Jeanette and Simon followed behind Theodore.

"So, what is worrying you?" asked Jeanette

"It's nothing, really."

"Please? I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"OK... I had a dream... well, nightmare... and this place looks _exactly_ like it."

"So what happened?" said Jeanette, before suddenly tripping over.

Grabbing Jeanette's arm, he said "That." as the ground started to shake. Alvin and Theodore came running back.

"Did you feel that?" said Theodore

"Yeah..." said Simon, as the ground collapsed underneath them.


	4. The Tunnel

**Authors Note: Peekaboo! As always, thanks for the reviews! Originally this chapter started off with a terrible cliché, and I decided that it didn't sound right coming from Simon, unless he swapped personalities with Alvin while I wasn't watching. Anyway, story time!**

Simon felt awful. Everything hurt, especially his head. He opened his eyes, only to close them again due to a painfully bright light.

"Owww..." he groaned.

"Simon!" said a relieved Jeanette, quickly putting the torch down, "Are you OK?"

"I'll live..." he replied grimly, opening his eyes again to find that he couldn't see much.

"We seem to have fallen into some kind of tunnel..." she said, gently sliding Simon's glasses on for him.

"Thank you" he said, sitting up and looking round.

They were in a dark tunnel, with bare bulbs hanging down every so often. Scattered around them was a lot of rubble, and the way behind them had caved in at an angle. Alvin was rummaging through his bag, and Theodore lay close to him.

"Well, we're not getting out the way we got in."

Swinging her torch up, Jeanette studied the damaged tunnel, "Indeed."

Alvin found what he was looking for, and suddenly his face was lit up as he switched his torch on. Swinging it round, he looked at Theodore.

"Si..." Alvin called quietly, an unusual hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah?" said Simon, wandering over. What he saw made him feel very sick. Theodore was laying in a pool of blood. Simon quickly grabbed his bag, and searched through his bag. After finding what he was looking for, he asked Jeanette to carefully lift Theodore's head. Alvin moved so Simon would have enough light to see what he was doing. Simon carefully wrapped a bandage around Theodore's head, making sure it was tight enough to stop the bleeding.

"OK, it looks worse than it is." said Simon, gentling sliding Theodore's bag behind his head. "When he wakes up, he should try to drink some water. I'm going to try and find a way out. Alvin, can you go down and see where this tunnel leads? If it forks, come back, OK? The last thing we need is for anyone to get lost."

"OK. And Si?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry... If I had listened, we wouldn't be in this mess... and Theodore..."

"What has happened, has happened. No point blaming yourself for it." said Simon, turning round and walking up to where the tunnel had collapsed.

* * *

"OK, we are well and truly blocked in" said Simon

"And that tunnel just leads to a hell of a lot more tunnels, all heading downwards."

"Did you feel a breeze from any of them?"

"No. Nothing."

"So, what are we going to do?" said Jeanette

"Well, we'll have to try our luck with one of those tunnels." said Simon

"Yeah, but which?"

"How about the leftmost one?" said Alvin

"Uh, why?" said Simon

"Well, they say that in a maze, you should always take the left path until you find the way out..."

"This isn't a maze. And we have no idea how big this place is."

"Well, it's better than sitting here."

"Simon, I don't like it, but we don't have much choice." said Jeanette.

"OK. We'll move when Theodore wakes up."

"I... I'm... A-a-awake" mumbled Theodore.

"How are you?" said Simon, sitting down next to him.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you hit it pretty bad. Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really... I just remember the ground disappearing..."

"OK, well, you remember as much as we do. Can you drink this? You've lost quite a bit of blood..." said Simon, handing Theodore his water bottle.

"Thanks" said Theodore, eagerly taking the bottle.

Once he was finished, Simon asked if he could stand.

"I think so." he replied.

Simon helped him unsteadily to his feet.

"Wow..." said Theodore, as a wave of dizziness overcome him.

Alvin grabbed Theodore before he could fall over, but Theodore still knocked Simon over.

"Sorry..."

"Doesn't matter. Let's find a way out of here." said Simon, climbing to his feet.

They walked down the tunnel in twos: Jeanette and Simon, Theodore and Alvin.


	5. Unwelcome Surprises

**Authors Note: Two chapters in one day! Woo!**

They had been walking for quite a while, before reaching two large metal doors.

"So, what do you think is inside?" asked Theodore.

"Well, I've not seen anything that would indicate what this place was used for, so it could be anything." said Simon.

"Or, you know, you could just open the door rather than talking all day." said Alvin, pushing against the door. It didn't budge.

"Yeah, how is that idea going for you?"

"Guess it must be locked..."

"It is an old metal door in a damp tunnel. I'm sure you know enough chemistry to know what happens to iron when exposed to moisture."

"I think I fell asleep in that lesson."

"You fall asleep in every lesson."

"Not my fault they are so boring" said Alvin, leaning against the door, which suddenly decided to move.

"Funny, science thinks the same of your comments." said Simon, walking past Alvin and looking around.

They were in some kind of office, with desks toppled over and old CRT monitors lying around, most of them smashed or otherwise damaged. One corner of the room had caved in, and glass littered the floor.

"It looks like there was a fight..." said Jeanette

"Or an earthquake." said Alvin

Simon wandered around, occasionally stopping and looking around. Eventually he stopped, and looked downward at something. After a minute, he looked back at the others.

"If you look at the way the desks have been knocked over, they are all pretty much in the same direction. I think people were running desperately _away_ from the door your standing at." he said.

"And it looks like... some of them didn't make it." he added, nervously.

"What do you mean?" said Alvin, walking over, to find that at just a little way from Simon lay a fully-clothed skeleton, "Oh..."

"What is it?" said Theodore, starting to head over.

"No Theodore, stay there." said Simon.

"Why?"

"You've lost a lot of blood. Seeing this will probably result in you fainting."

"OK." he replied, looking puzzled.

"Any idea what this place is?" said Jeanette

"Uh... Hold on..."

"Your not going to touch it, are you?"

"Why? It's very much dead. We've done worse things with living specimens in biology."

"But... it's a person!"

"Wait, you've seen a dead person?" said Theodore

"It's just a skeleton!"

"But...but..." Theodore quickly leaned against the wall.

"OK, fine. But be careful!" said Jeanette

"I doubt it's going to bite him" teased Alvin

"Real funny Alvin. While it may just be an 'it' now, it used to be a person. We should at least show some respect."

"I wasn't about to use the head as a doorstop. I only want to take a look." said Simon, squatting down next to it.

"Huh, the uniform is military." he said

"Any idea what they did?" Jeanette asked

"Nope. They have a pistol in their hand. And a small card in their pocket."

"Card say anything?"

"Just some numbers."

"OK. Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, can we?" said Theodore quietly.

"Once we've checked out that room." said Alvin, pointing at a door on the side wall.

"Anything, I just want to get out of _this_ room." said Theodore, following Alvin.

"Simon, what, or who, killed them?" whispered Jeanette

"I don't know. But it would have been quick."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't encouraged you to go. We'd all have been safe back at camp."

"Doesn't matter. Let's catch up with Theodore and Alvin."

"The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Can't agree more."

They both walked into the other room where Alvin and Theodore were. It was some kind of lounge, with a kitchenette. Alvin and Theodore were sitting on one of the sofas, talking to each other. Catching sight of Simon and Jeanette, they stopped, and Alvin stood up. He gestured for Simon to come and talk privately with him.

"I think we should stay here the night. Theo can hardly stand up, and he says he keeps feeling really dizzy."

"I don't like it, but I don't think we have much choice. We are all tired, and even if we do find a way out, we'll be walking back in the pitch black. Not a great idea to be wandering round the forest tired, and even less of a good idea with Theodore in the state he is. This place is creeping me out, and Dave is going to be worried sick..."

"Dave would be more worried if we came back with broken bones... And don't worry, I'll look after you. You are my little brother, after all."

"Huh, I'm starting to think you took a bigger knock to the head than Theodore... Anyway, we've got enough food for the night, and for tomorrow. If we're not back after then..."

"I doubt this place is that big. Anyway, you get the food packs and blankets. I'm going to move something in front of the door."

"Uh... why?"

"Think it will be better for both you and Theodore if you know that nothing can get in."

"Hmm... Are you scared of that happening?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly!"

**Author Note: OK, at 1091 words, I'm ending this chapter! That, and I'm tired! Oh, and apologies if this chapter was a little... dark. Well, it wasn't that bad. Oh, and they are going to sleep... will Simon have another weird dream? Who knows! (I haven't actually made my mind up... Well, it'll either be the next chapter, or the chapter after. And don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a full-out horror story! The focus will mainly be on Simon's dreams, relationships, survival, exploration, and mystery-solving! Anyway, enough waffling from me! Arigato, Sayonara!**


	6. Nightmares and Scratches

**Authors Note: Sorry about not posting yesterday! I'll try to do two chapters today! And thank you _Miss Hal Gibson_ (aka DeadlyNova) for spotting those spelling mistakes! Anyway, story time!**

Simon kept running and running. Trying to get away from whatever was behind him. His footsteps echoed off the tunnel walls, the light of his torch dancing like a wild fire. Ahead the tunnel branched off two ways. He just saw a flash of red as Alvin ran down the left tunnel. Simon tried to catch up, but just as he was turning the corner, he tripped. He went flying into the wall, twisting awkwardly to try and protect himself from the impact. He just caught a glimpse of what was chasing before the torch hit the ground.

All he could see was two glowing red eyes before his body was tossed about wildly...

* * *

A rustling noise had woken Jeanette. She sat up, and looked around, to find Simon tossing wildly on the floor where he had been sleeping. She slid off the sofa she was sleeping on, and crawled over to him.

"Hay, Simon?" she said quietly, gently shaking him.

"No... no..." he cried, tossing more violently.

"Simon, please, wake up" she said a little louder, shaking him a bit harder.

He suddenly sat upright, his eyes wide open with fear, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Simon, it's OK. You had a nightmare" she said soothingly, hugging him.

He hugged her back, quietly crying into her shoulder. After a little while, he pushed gently away.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"Oh... it doesn't matter... It was just a stupid dream..."

"So? Everyone is scared of nightmares. Otherwise they wouldn't be nightmares, they'd just be a normal dream."

"Still... it's silly. I should be thinking how to get out of here, not thinking about... whatever that was."

"Simon, calm. We can think about that when Alvin and Theodore are awake."

"It's just... yeah. I suppose."

They sat for a bit in silence, Simon was constantly fidgeting as Jeanette just sat watching him.

"Why... why are you staring at me?" Simon asked.

"Because... uh..." said Jeanette, trailing off. Suddenly she grabbed the front of Simon's jumper, and pulled him so that his lips touched hers.

"Wh...wh...what was... was that for?" he said, blushing bright red.

"Because... because I love you, and... and I hate seeing you upset..." she said, equally as red.

"Uh... Um... Thank you... uh... I love you too..." he said quietly, his cheeks practically the same colour as Alvin's jumper.

"So... what is bothering you?"

"That dream... and the one I had before coming camping..."

"Why?"

"They were both... really... uh... real... and then... then we fall down here... which happened in the first dream... almost exactly... except for the fact that you were there, and what we said... and... and how we got there..."

"It's probably a coincidence..." she trailed off at the sound of scratching at the door.

"What is that blasted noise!" moaned Alvin

"Some... something is... at the door..." said Simon, terrified.

Alvin jumped up the instant he heard the fear in his younger brother's voice.

"What is it?" he said

Jeanette wandered over, about to move the sofa blocking the door.

"No! Don't!" said Simon, pulling her away.

"Si?" said Alvin, quizzically.

"I don't want to know what it is. Just leave it. Go back to sleep."

"Si, not wanting to know something? You must be spooked. Your always curious."

"It's probably just a mouse... Go back to sleep." said Simon

"OK, OK." said Alvin, curling up in his spot on the floor.

"Are you going to tell me why you don't want to see what it is?" said Jeanette

"No." said Simon

"Was this what your other dream was about?"

"Maybe... I don't know. Just... go back to sleep. You'll need your energy for the walk back."

"Are you sure your OK?"

"I'm fine... I'll go back to sleep in a bit."

"OK."

* * *

Jeanette woke again a little while later. Simon was back on the floor, failing to fall back asleep. She again crawled over, and cuddled up to him.

"Thank you" he whispered, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. Jeanette's hand brushed his.

"Weird... it's wet..." she thought, pulling her hand away. She grabbed her bag, and turned on a small torch, the kind usually found on keyrings. She then carefully aimed it in a way that it wouldn't wake Simon up, but she would be able to see his hand.

It was blood.

"He wouldn't..." she thought, gently pulling his sleeve up. She just stared for a few seconds.

"Oh Simon" she whispered, her suspicions confirmed.

**Authors Note: I have a feeling that last part is going to cause a whirlwind of hate... ****So for the haters out there, think of it this way: Simon has just discovered that his nightmares are coming true, he blames himself for what is happening and the three most important people to him are in danger. Anyway, please review! And yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!) I'll try and upload another chapter today!**


	7. Taking Stock

"Hold still Theodore" said Simon, untying Theodore's bandage.

"It hurts!" complained Theodore

"I know. Now, this is going to sting a bit." said Simon, wiping Theodore's with a cloth soaked in Isopropyl alcohol. Theodore screamed in pain.

"A bit!" he yelled.

"Stay still. Alvin, hold onto him for me."

"Sorry Theo" said Alvin, pinning Theodore down.

"Huh, it's still bleeding..."

"Is that bad?" said Theodore, looking into Simon's eyes.

"It's a lot less than it was, but it should have stopped by now..."

"Am I going to die?"

"No. Just avoid hitting your head on anything. Right, stay still so I can tie this up" said Simon, grabbing a fresh bandage.

"Ow!" said Theodore, squirming in Alvin's grasp.

"OK, done." said Simon, putting the green first aid pouch back into his bag.

"Thank you, I think..." said Theodore

"Ah, stop being such a baby Theo" teased Alvin

Simon shot Alvin a dirty look.

"You'll appreciate it when that cut heals" Simon said to Theodore, "Jeanette, how are our supplies?"

"We have another two food packs each. Another box of energy bars. One set of spare batteries each. You have your tool kit, and several specimen tubes. I have the microscope box, a bunch of slides and a few bottles of various chemicals, not that those are any use, besides maybe the Tetraglycine Hydroperiodide and Ascorbic Acid. Alvin, for some weird reason, has a box of matches and a Swiss Army Knife. Oh wait, Theodore has a box of Rich Tea Biscuits. You have loads of plasters, but you used the last bandage. Oh, and quite a bit of rope. Not to mention your compass and maps."

"OK, what's in the kitchenette?"

"Uh, I haven't looked."

"OK, let's search through the cupboards and find anything useful. Like a map of this place."

* * *

"So, I've found some tins of food and some more matches." said Simon

"God, how old are those tins?" said Alvin

"Uh, 1996. Best-before date is 2001."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but it's 2012."

"I'm aware. However what I've chosen is still edible. It'll taste... weird, but it's edible."

"I hope we got out here before then."

"We probably will, but let's be safe."

"I've found more batteries, and an ancient torch." said Jeanette

"Do they work? By now, they should have self-discharged by 128%, although this isn't exactly what I'd call 20 degrees." Simon said, shivering.

"They work fine. Not sure how long they'll last though."

"Yay, for once, I'm glad I'm wrong."

"Right, let's get out of here." said Alvin, pushing the sofa blocking the door out the way.

"Simon, are you OK? Your shaking." said Theodore.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just cold." he half-lied.

"Aw, OK. I'm cold too."

"Are we going to sit here all day talking about how this place sucks, or are we going to leave?" said Alvin, swinging the door open. Simon sighed with relief when he saw nothing was out there.

"Uh, Si, that was no mouse..." said Alvin, looking at the door, where deep scratch marks were visible, exactly level with Alvin's head.

"I... I... I think I know what killed whoever that was..." said Simon, waving in the direction of the skeleton, "The rips on the clothes are very much like the ones on the door."

"W...what... what is it?" asked Theodore nervously

"I don't know what it is exactly, I just know that it is the same thing."

"Wait, the cuts would need to be deeper to kill someone" said Jeanette

"The rips are much bigger on the skeleton's clothes... I think whatever it was just toying with the door. Or deliberately trying to unsettle us."

"Why would it do that?" said Theodore innocently.

"Predators sometimes... play... with their... prey..." said Jeanette, suddenly very pale.

"Let's get the hell out of here" said Alvin, heading quickly towards the doors opposite the ones they came in.

**Authors Note: Tetraglycine Hydroperiodide is used to release iodine into water, as iodine kills most pathogens in fresh water, and Ascorbic Acid (or Vitamin C) removes the taste of the iodine (as well as being required by our bodies for various functions, I'd go on about it, but your not hear to read an essay!). This is probably a very dull chapter, so apologies for that. Next one will contain some answers!**


	8. Trapped

**Authors Note: Peekaboo! I've increased the story rating to M, mainly due to paranoia. Better to be safe than sorry! Anyway, story time!**

"Why the hell would they have massively long tunnels between each area?" complained Alvin

"You haven't noticed the little metal cabinets on the wall every so often?" said Simon, pointing at one such box.

"What about them? They don't look important."

"If you want to stay alive, I suggest you start paying more attention to your environment."

"Why?"

"Look at the box, Alvin." said Jeanette in chorus with Theodore, whereas Simon literally face-palmed.

Alvin looked again at the box, this time noticing a small yellow box with a black circle with lots of wild lines coming from it.

"Uh, what's that symbol?"

"Alvin, did you pay no attention in PSE lessons?" complained Simon, rolling his eyes.

"Uh... Not really... I remember having to stick a condom on a plastic cock."

"UUUGH! Typical!" said Simon, again face-palming.

"It's the sign for explosives, Alvin" said Theodore.

"Why would we be taught that in PSE? I thought it was..."

"Yeah, we know what you think PSE is for Alvin" cut in Jeanette, "and being able to recognise hazard symbols is part of the health and safety module."

"Right..." said Alvin, storming off.

"I think I may have just upset him..." said Jeanette.

"Wait for it..." said Simon, leaning against the wall.

"WAIT! Why the fuck are the tunnels filled with explosives!" yelled Alvin, running back.

"Was wondering that myself..." said Theodore quietly.

"Well, in the event that they need to separate part of the complex from the rest, they cave the tunnels in." explained Simon

"Wait, is that why we fell down here?" asked Theodore

"I don't know. I doubt it."

"Doesn't matter, we are here now. So, any chance these things might go off?" said Alvin

"If your a moron and send an electrical charge down the cable connecting the boxes, yeah. Otherwise, not likely."

"If your sure..." said Alvin, wandering off. Theodore followed quickly after.

"God, Alvin can be so stupid sometimes" said Simon quietly

"Hmm... Stupid isn't the word I'd use. When he actually listens, he does take it in. Getting him to listen though..." replied Jeanette.

"I suppose..."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, watching Alvin and Theodore talk amongst themselves.

"So, uh... last night..." said Simon

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You know... uh... that... that you... uh..."

"Oh, of course. Why?"

"Just wanted to be sure..." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hehe, silly." she said, pulling him towards her. He allowed her to do so before quickly pushing her away.

"No, Alvin or Theodore might see..." he said, nervously looking towards the two.

"Aww... OK. Just remember you owe me a kiss." she said, making him laugh.

"OK, I guess so."

They walked again in silence.

"So, uh, I noticed your arm..." said Jeanette, causing Simon to stop suddenly.

"Um... Yeah... What about it?" he said, nervously.

"How long have you been doing it, and why?"

"A while, and I don't want to talk about it." he said, hopping as if the floor had suddenly become like hot coals.

"Why? I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"I know... I just don't want to talk about it."

"OK. Let's catch up with the others." she said, sighing.

"Thank you..." he said, walking quickly.

"Hmm... You look a lot like Alvin when your nervous."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you can't stay still."

"Oh, yeah... I guess I do..."

"Hay, you two geeks may want to hurry up, we've found another room!" yelled Alvin, pointing his torch in their direction.

"We'd love to, if we could see!" called back Simon

"Maybe if you cleaned your glasses once in a while, Si!" teased Alvin, turning back round.

"I swear I'm going to kill him one day."

* * *

They had found a circular room, with a set of smashed computer terminals in the centre. Around the edge were offices, most of them with smashed windows. This place had a lot of skeletons lying around. Some with the same uniform as the previous one they had found, some with lab coats, and a few in full military combat gear.

"Wow. I don't need to be a genius to know what happened in here, although it does help." said Alvin.

"Ahem" coughed Simon.

"Uh... but of course nobody is smarter than you, little bro."

"Ugh. Never mind." said Simon, walking past, again wandering around the room looking at the remains.

"What? I complimented you!"

"Your not exactly a 'genius'." he said, having a closer look at one of the skeletons.

"He is at getting into trouble." muttered Theodore, grabbing a snack from his bag.

"I heard that!" complained an annoyed Alvin

"Ssh, Simon is trying to concentrate!" said Jeanette

"On what? Bones?"

"Actually, yeah." said Simon, standing back up, "And this is weird. This skeleton is missing the carpal bones, and everything below. And the Ulna and Radius bones have been replaced with a singular bone that ends in a _very_ sharp point."

"So?"

"Watch." said Simon, picking up the bone, and walking over and scratching one of the doors.

"Uh, that looks..." Theodore said, trailing off.

"Like the scratch marks on the door when we woke up, yeah."

"This is getting creepy." said Theodore, shaking.

"Indee... OOOOOH!" exclaimed Simon running into the office.

"What is it?"

"A Panasonic Toughbook CF-25, these things are super rare!"

"Uh, nearly every office here has one..." said Alvin

"Well, obviously, they were mainly brought by the military. Hmm... They must have been practically brand new when... uh, yeah. Maybe it still works."

"Ugh. While you play with that ancient laptop, I'm going to have a look around."

"Don't go too far. I don't want one of these going through you." said Simon, throwing the bone he had picked up on the floor.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

* * *

"So, what have you found?" said Theodore, jumping up onto the desk. Alvin was still looking around, and Jeanette had disappeared for some reason.

"Uh, well... they blew up one of the tunnels leading to some laboratory in an effort to stop these things, as well as all the tunnels leading _out_ of here."

"Which means?"

"We're trapped in here, with whatever was in that lab..."

"Which is?"

"I..." Simon was cut off with a scream coming from the tunnel they had come from.

"Wha... JEANETTE!" yelled Simon, running as quickly as possible.

**Author Note: Mwahahaha, cliffhanger! ;)**


	9. Jeanette in Danger

Jeanette was looking through the offices with Alvin while Simon tapped away on the keyboard of the old laptop, while Theodore sat and watched. Eventually she got bored of finding endless draws of rubbish, and decided to take a closer look at the explosive boxes.

"Alvin, I'm going to take a look at those explosive boxes. I just want to make sure they are safe."

"Why? Do you think they aren't?"

"No, Simon was probably right. But better to be sure than sorry."

"OK. Don't go far. Simon will kill me if anything happens to you. Literally."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

She walked out of the office they were searching, and walked towards the door they had come from, giving Theodore a wave as she passed the office he and Simon where in.

She found the closest box, and took a closer look at it. It looked fairly easy to remove the panel, just a few screws on the front. She put her bag on the floor, but heard footsteps from behind her.

"Alvin, is that you?" she said shining the torch the direction she could hear the footsteps.

"Theodore? Simon?" she called out again.

"Hay, this isn't funny" she said as the footsteps got closer. She took a step backwards, only to trip over her bag. But it was too late, it was already above her.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Simon screamed at the creature in front of him. It was almost human, but it had unbelievably pale skin, and glowing red eyes. The arms, like the odd skeleton they had found, ended in a deadly sharp point. Except this time, the end was coated in blood. Jeanette's blood.

Simon charged at it, blind with rage. Before he knew it, the bone he was holding in his hands had passed straight through the creatures torso. It didn't so much as flinch.

"Simon, get out the way!" yelled Alvin from behind him, but Simon was now frozen with fear. The creature looming high above him.

"Move!" yelled Alvin again, but it didn't matter. The creature swiped at Simon, throwing him against the wall. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a loud bang.

"Si, we need to move, now!" yelled Alvin, panicking as more of those things came charging down the tunnel. All he could do was take shots and hope.

* * *

"Ow... What happened..." said Simon, rubbing his head.

"Oh, you know, just your average we-are-trapped-and-there-is-a-horde-of-monsters-after-us attack. Now, as much as I love standing here, I'd rather be running in the other direction." Alvin said, taking another shot.

"Right." said Simon, jumping up and pulling a half conscious Jeanette up. "Can you run?"

"Do I have much choice?" moaned Jeanette, as the world spun around her.

"Not unless your feeling suicidal."

"Great." she said, allowing herself to be dragged by Simon.

Alvin followed behind, occasionally spinning around and taking a shot.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot?" yelled Simon over his shoulder.

"Is this the time to ask that question?"

"Good point." he said, speeding up. Suddenly, he remembered this chase from his dream... and decided this time he'd go right.

"Theodore, right!" yelled Simon.

"OK!" he yelled back.

Simon ran round the corner, and collided with Theodore.

"It's a dead end!" said Theodore, fright in his eyes.

"Damn, we can't go back now. There is way too many of them." said Alvin, still calmly taking out a few of the creatures as they charged toward him.

Simon unleashed a torrent of swear words, looking around wildly for something... anything. Suddenly he noticed some kind of valve.

"Theodore, help me with this." he said, letting go of Jeanette and grabbing hold of it.

"Uh, OK..." said Theodore, assisting Simon.

Behind them, a huge metal door slowly slid closed.

"Hay, I hate to be a bother, but would you mind _hurrying up!_" yelled Alvin.

"Your always a bother!" said Simon, through gritted teeth as he put all his weight onto moving the wheel.

"Thanks! I love you too!" replied Alvin, as he hit one of the creatures out of the way of the closing door, allowing it to finally close with a loud bang.

"Fuck this nightmare!" exclaimed Simon, sliding against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Si..." said Jeanette, quietly.

"I'm on it." replied Simon, grabbing the medical kit from his bag, "Theodore, help Jeanette out of her top."

"Wh...what?" said Theodore, blushing.

"Just do it." said Simon, busy looking through the various bottles in the bag.

"Sorry" whispered Theodore, carefully helping Jeanette out of her top.

"Ow..." replied Jeanette.

"Don't worry, it's not that deep. It'll heal. I just wish I could get you to a hospital for better treatment." said Simon, walking over with an alcohol soaked cloth.

"Wonderful." said Jeanette sarcastically, as Simon cleaned the wound.

"Hold onto that for me." as he got the bandage, "OK." he said, and Jeanette removed the cloth so that Simon could quickly tie the last bandage round her arm.

"Here, drink this" he said handing her his bottle.

"But... we don't have enough water to last..." she protested

"Drink it. You need it more than me." he said, diving once again into his bag and pulling out a silvery material.

"Here." he said, wrapping the space blanket round her shoulders.

"I didn't know you had that..." she said

"It was in the draw of one of the desks." said Simon.

"Hay, Si, for getting us trapped in a place, you certainly made a good choice." said Alvin, sticking his head out of one of the doors that lead off the tunnel they were shut in, "It looks like this is some kind of living quarters! Beds, food and _games_!"

"Simon, this box has power..." said Theodore, tapping a box at the end of the tunnel.

"Theo! Good find!" said Simon, jumping up, "It's the power box for this part of the complex!"

He ran over with his tool kit, and fiddled with it for a bit before the front panel fell to the floor with a bang that rang off the walls. Shortly after, the lights flickered on, and the metal door behind them made clanged as the magnetic locks received power.

"Uh, nothing it going to get through that door now." said Simon

"Looked pretty solid before" remarked Alvin

"Indeed." said Simon, wandering into the room Jeanette had gone into.

It was a bedroom of some kind, with a cupboard at the end, and two bunk beds. Jeanette was sitting on the bottom half of the left one.

"Hay, Jeanette, you OK?"

"Just feel sick. It's nothing. Probably just the shock of loosing so much blood."

"Yeah, it looks like you've been swimming in a pool of the stuff."

"You look the same." said Jeanette, looking up with a faint smile.

Simon looked down to find that his once blue jumper was now a very dark shade of red. "Wow, I must look like a bespectacled Alvin..."

"Nah, your staying too still. And your missing the cockiness."

Simon started jumping up and down, "I'm awesome!" he said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Now your Alvin." said Jeanette, giggling.

"Hay, nobody can be impersonate me. I'm just that epic." said Alvin, sticking his head through the door, "And I call top bunk." he said, climbing up the ladder of the right bunk and jumping into it, which caused him to be drowned in a cloud of dust.

"Ugh!" said Alvin, coughing.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, this place has been abandoned for 16 years."

"Oh really?" complained Alvin, jumping down.

"Look in the cupboard, they've probably vacuum packed a bunch of bedding."

"How do you know that?" he said, opening the cupboard, to find that Simon was indeed correct.

"Lucky guess..." lied Simon, walking out the room, "I'll help Theodore make lunch."

**Author's Note: So, they are safe... for now. But they still need to find a way out... and that door won't hold forever. Anyway, arigato! And please review! Oh, and I've stuck a poll up on my profile about what I should write after this story. Or maybe I should do a sequel? Anyway, again, thank you!**


	10. Theodore

**Author's Note: Oh no, I haven't uploaded for three days! Sorry! I'll give you three chapters today! Oh, and someone asked me a very good question: Why give Alvin the gun? Easy! Theodore can't have it, because it'd break his cute image! And Simon battles with words and careful thinking! I think a weapon is a very impulsive thing, and for people who worry about the consequences afterwards... sounds like Alvin, right? :P Now if only politicians were more like Simon...**

Simon walked across into the main room, but Theodore wasn't there.

"Theodore?" he called out quietly

"He...here" replied Theodore, almost inaudibly.

Simon walked behind the counter of the kitchenette, where he had head Theodore's voice come from. Theodore was laying in the middle of the floor, tucked up into a tight ball, tears falling down his usually cheery face. Simon sat down, and leaned back against one of the cupboards. He didn't say anything and instead just stroked Theodore's head gently.

Eventually Theodore moved and buried his face into Simon's shoulder. Simon put his arms around Theodore and rocked him slightly.

"Hey, Theo, what's the matter?" he said quietly.

"Jus...just scared." he managed to cry.

"Ssh. Don't worry. We're safe now. They can't get to us in here."

"I...I kn...know, but...but..."

"Hey, we won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I...I'm no...not worried ab...about me..."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. I...I know Alvin can be a complete idiot sometimes, but he'll...he'll make sure we all get out of here..."

"Yeah Theo, nothing will happen to us. I promise you that." said Alvin, sticking his head over the counter, making the other two jump.

"I...I...OK...Thank you..." said Theodore, pushing away from Simon and rubbing his eyes.

"Any time, little brother." said Alvin, jumping down and heading back out the room.

Once Alvin was out of the room, Simon went over and grabbed some spare clothes from Theodore's bag.

"Here. Go clean yourself up. I won't tell anyone." said Simon, gesturing to the wet patch Theodore had been trying, and failing, to hide.

"I...Uh...Thanks." said Theodore blushing bright red.

"It's OK. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I...no..." he said nervously.

"Sure?"

"No." he said truthfully.

"OK, come on then." said Simon, placing a guiding hand on Theodore's shoulder.

* * *

Alvin had found the storeroom, which was filled with lots of odds and ends. Food, medicine, various weird chemicals he couldn't even dream to pronounce, let alone know what they did, and a small armoury.

"Huh, they certainly weren't having a supply problem here." he said, dropping the magazine from his gun into a box of empty magazines, before putting his gun on the shelf with the rest.

"At least Simon will have a field day in here." he said, turning back round and turning off the light. He poked his head round the main room's door, to find that Theodore and Simon weren't present.

"Hay, have you seen Simon?" said Alvin, poking his head round the door of the bedroom, where Jeanette was still sitting quietly.

"He was leading Theodore somewhere shortly after you came out."

"Someone called?" said Simon, walked out of one of the rooms, Theodore behind with something in his arms.

"Oh yeah, though you should take a look in the store room. Lots of weird glass bottles filled with strange stuff."

"OK... I'll have a look after lunch." he said, sliding past Alvin into the room, "Oh, and can you keep an eye on Theodore? He doesn't like being left alone."

"Ugh. Why? There is a big metal door between us and those... things." he sighed "OK, I'll stay with him."

"Hay, Jeanette. I've found the showers if you want to get rid of all that blood..."

"I thought you'd never ask." said Jeanette, taking his offered hand.

**Author's Lecture: No. Nothing sexual is going to happen in the next chapter, so those perverted individuals can stop dreaming.**


	11. Back into the Fire

**Author's Lecture: If you can't act mature, skip downwards to the horizontal rule. If you can, insert Carry On movie reference here. Also yes, this is a political stab at the social taboo around nudity.  
**

The shower room looked like your standard public shower, with white and grey tiles, and silver nozzles.

"Here, that should keep the bandage from getting wet. Do you need anything else?" said Simon

"Your not going to alone, are you? Not with those... things outside?"

"You...you want me to stay?" said Simon blushing.

"Oh come on, it's not like you've not seen me naked before."

"I... uh..."

"Besides, Alvin or Theo will probably follow you when you come to get a shower, and you don't want them to see the cuts on your arm, do you?"

"I...I can't..." said Simon nervously, fidgeting.

"Why?"

"Be...because...I...uh..." he said, gesturing downwards.

"I've seen you naked as well, you know."

"That's not it...it's uh...hard."

"What's har...oh. Right." she said, blushing, "Silly boy, I don't care. Unless of course, you can't control yourself."

"You...your right. I'm being stupid. Stupid social taboo."

* * *

"Hay, Theo, what is the food packs today?" said Alvin.

"Meatballs and pasta, apparently."

"Why apparently?"

"It just looks like lumpy mush. Almost fancy trying the food in the tins Simon found."

"What? The 16-year-old food? Yuck."

"Anything is better than these packs. 'Just add water and self-heating packet', ha!"

"True, they do taste nasty. Oh, look who it is!" said Alvin, as Simon and Jeanette walked in.

"You look a lot less... red." said Theodore.

"Something smells good..." said Jeanette

"Meatball and Pasta mush, apparently." said Alvin.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat anything."

"So, uh, Simon... how are we going to get out of here?" said Alvin, sticking a spoon in his pack.

"I don't know... If they destroyed all the entrances, we'll have to somehow make our own... Which will be loud, and those things will probably flock towards us. Ideally, we need something that would keep them away."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" said Alvin

"I don't know. I think it's best we try and get that laptop..."

"You mean, run back towards where those things came from?" asked Theodore, fear in his eyes.

"Uh... yeah. I really don't like it, but I don't see another way."

"Sounds awesome to me." said Alvin, looking excited.

"I'd rather you didn't get yourself killed Alvin. This isn't a game."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm the one who can shoot, remember?"

"Something you want me to tell Dave?"

"That's blackmail!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Something you usually do very well."

"Ugh, fine!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Not feeling great. That last chapter I promised is coming tomorrow, along with another one. Unless I suddenly feel better tonight. Anyway, arigato, sayonara!**


	12. Trickery

**Authors Note: Gee... It's been ages! First I get ill, then I'm in London for two weeks! Well, now I'm back in my nice cosy room where I can actually concentrate! Prepare for fright, excitement and chipmunks! (Oh, yeah... and I'm on a bit of a sugar high. Mmmm, CHOCOLATE!)**

"OK, so here is the plan: Jeanette and Theodore, you stay here while me and Alvin try to get the laptop. Remember to seal the door behind us. We'll keep in contact with these radios that Alvin found."

"Do I need to point out the flaws in this plan?" replied Jeanette

"We'll be back. I'll make sure of that." said Alvin, armed to the teeth with some nasty looking things he found in the storage room.

"Do you actually know what that stuff is?" said Jeanette, as Simon helps Theodore open them back to the horrors that waited outside.

"Of course" he replied, sliding through the gap between the half-open metal door and the wall.

"At least, most of it." he added quietly when the door slid shut behind him.

"Great" said Simon, heading back towards the offices they had ran away from.

"So, uh, Si... What are our chances of making it back?"

"Well... I think I may win the lottery before making it back."

"Awesome. Always wanted a swimming pool."

"Hmm..." said Simon, peeking cautiously around the corner to the offices.

"See anything?"

"Unfortunately I see two things."

"Any prettier than last time?"

"Gorgeous. I think they should get a career in the model industry."

"Well, how about we hide behind these boxes and you watch my magic?"

"Sure. Always wanted to sign my death warrant." he said, crouching down behind them.

"Hope you have your best pen." said Alvin, throwing a grenade down the corridor straight ahead, rather than the one down to the offices.

"Nice if you aimed for the right corridor." Simon moaned as it went off.

"Nice if you waited for me to finish." Alvin replied, pulling another grenade out and throwing it just as the creatures ran around the corner.

As soon as it went off, Alvin jumped up, dragging Simon with him. They ran down the corridor to the offices, Simon grabbed the laptop, and turned round to find Alvin shooting madly at the oncoming flood of monsters.

"Fuck."

**Authors Note: And after a long wait, you get another cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! Now excuse me while I go get some biscuits and a cup of tea...**


	13. Fire Flower

**Authors Note: Hello! And thank heavens, London 2012 is _over_! Honestly, I swear the only thing people watched were the opening and closing ceremonies. And if your perverted (approximately 99.999999% of the planet), the Women's Volleyball. Wait, what? Uh... 'We don't need no thought control, no dark sarcasm in the classroom!'**

"Don't suppose you have any great ideas?" said Alvin, slowly backing away from the oncoming crowd.

"Uh... Well... Not really." said Simon, looking around wildly, before noticing a metal door in the office next door. He swung the laptop into the glass, causing it shatter into a million shining pieces.

"OK, maybe one." he said, as he pulled open the door. It led to a rusty metal staircase heading downwards. He dashed down, Alvin slamming the door closed behind them.

"Wonderful. I always wanted to bury myself deeper." Alvin complained.

At the bottom of the stairs was another large metal door that led to some kind of laboratory with stainless steel tables. Alvin pushed closed the door and spun the lock closed.

"Well, this could have gone better."

"Hmm... Barricade the door, I'm going to try to contact Theodore and Jeanette."

"Sure. Make me do the hard work."

"Your the big brother."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Do you think they are OK?" asked Jeanette, worried.

"I'm sure they are. They'll be back soon." replied Theodore

"But what about those explosions..."

"Probably Alvin wreaking havoc, you know how much he likes showing off."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't worry. Alvin may be careless, but he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Simon."

Suddenly the radio came to life with a burst of static.

"Hello?" said Simon quietly.

"Simon! How are you? What's going on?" said Jeanette

"Don't worry. We're safe..."

"Oh, we're just peachy. Sunny beach, glass of lemonade and hot blonde chicks giving us a massage." cut in Alvin from the background.

"Shut up Alvin. Listen, Jeanette, we're safe for the moment, but we're trapped. Don't worry, I'll work out how to get back to you and Theodore."

"But... what happens if you... you can't get back?"

"I'll be back. I promise..." he trailed off, and then started singing gently:

_'I'm glad I could love you from the start.'_

_is what I'll sing to the sky._

_Looking for a place where I can launch_

_my compressed dream, I left the town._

_Turning the power off on an incoming call._

_A burning fuse no one can stop._

_If the end of the world_

_was here right now,_

_I'd ditch everything_

_and the two of us would be together forever._

_Like a Fire Flower_

_So I won't get put out._

_My sparks will fly and I'll launch my dream._

_'I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start.'_

_Was the lie that followed._

_Unfamiliar scenery, forced expressions,_

_All very different from a colourful festival._

_A voice repeating 'Do your best' on the answering machine_

_Seems like the fuse was put out with tears._

_If the beginning of the universe_

_was that kiss,_

_the starry sky_

_would be the fragments of the miracle we scattered._

_Like a Fire Flower_

_So you can find it easily_

_Watching thunder, I'll blast my dream._

_'I'm glad I could love you from the start.'_

_Look it's been revealed._

_In birth and maturation,_

_We scatter._

_In shape and appearance,_

_We vary._

_Male and female_

_We're mismatching._

_Even then,_

_If our hearts could merge..._

_If our lives were sparklers,_

_For the sunflowers we'll illuminate for an instant..._

_Like a Fire Flower_

_Please wait 'till the day_

_When we can bloom spectacularly in the night sky_

_'I'm glad I could love you from the start.'_

_Is what I'll sing to the sky_.

**Authors Note: OK, hope that wasn't too awful. Song is the English translation of 'Fire Flower' by 'halyosy', using the 'Kagamine Len' vocoloid. Oh and 'Fire Flower' basically means fireworks, because in Japanese fireworks are spelled using the characters for fire and flower. Anyway, arigato, sayonara!**


	14. Die Hard

**Authors Note: Woo, I've been busy! Forking ArchLinux, writing a project manager, and designing Koko (a pastebin you can use from a terminal). As well as working on SiCLI and a Chipmunk fansite! Busy busy busy! Anyway, enough techspeak, time for Chipmunks!**

"That door isn't going to last much longer..." said Alvin as they heard a loud thumping noise from the other side of the door.

"Hmm..." replied Simon, lost in thought, and then suddenly he cried "Oh, I'm an idiot!"

"Huh?"

"I've been wasting time trying to think a way of getting out via the way we came in. But we don't have to go back the way we came!"

"What do you mean?"

"The ventilation shafts!" said Simon, climbing up on to the top of a table.

"Damn, I didn't realise we were going to do this Die Hard style."

"Die Hard is an 18. How do you know what happens?"

"How do you know what I said is true?"

"I... Age ratings... are... are just another form... form of censorship..."

"Yep, sure. And your meant to be the goody goody."

"Please don't tell Dave."

"Sure, just remember you owe me."

"OK, OK... Ah, got it!" Simon said as mesh covering the shaft fell off with a clang.

"I'll follow behind. Just in case those things follow us in."

"Any chance I can... can borrow a... a weapon?"

"Simon, asking to borrow a weapon? Damn, since when did you become bad ass?" Alvin joked handing over a gun.

"Since I'm about to be slowly and painfully killed by some kind of weird government experiment."

"Fair enough."

Simon started climbing into the shaft when he turned back round and asked "Uh, how do I use this thing?"

"Pull the catch on the back until it clicks. Then just point and pull the trigger. Just remember that all the time that catch is back, it's dangerous. Sure you'll get the hang of it."

"No wonder the world is going to shit if it's that easy to kill someone." he said climbing up into the shaft.

"At least we're not dealing with Nazi zombies."

"I'm just not going to ask..."

"Heheh. Am I making little Si Si nervous?"

"You? You make everyone nervous Alvin. Mostly for their own safety."

"I do try. So, any idea where this leads?"

"Probably the Moon, maybe Mars."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well done Sherlock, however we have a more immediate problem." said Simon, stopping at a dead end.

"Dead end?" asked Alvin

"A ventilation shaft with a dead end? That wouldn't even make sense. No, it carries on, just vertically upwards."

"So, climb!"

"Me? I do mathematics and chemistry, not gymnastics. In case you didn't notice, I can't even climb trees."

Alvin groaned before banging his head against the metal side of the shaft.

"Better?" said Simon sarcastically.

"Much. How high is it?"

"About three times the height of me."

"Awesome. Stand up and squeeze in to give me enough room."

"OK..." said Simon, letting Alvin worm his way into the small space remaining, "this... this is uncomfortably close."

"Oh, then your not going to like my next instruction. Take your clothes off."

"I... what?!"

"Trust me with this. You'll see what I'm trying to do in a bit." said Alvin

"I... uh... this is..." Simon saw a glint in Alvin's blue eyes, the same glint that he always saw when Alvin had an idea.

"OK..." he said, pulling off his jumper and handing it to Alvin. Alvin quickly tied it to the end of his jumper, "OK, now give me a leg up. I'm going to climb up and lower this down to you."

"Oh god, this is so awkward." said Simon, helping Alvin up.

"Try to just remember I'm your brother."

"How is that meant to help?"

"Well, I could give you a hug if you'd prefer."

"No... I'm fine, thanks."

"Thought so. OK, I'm lowering it down to you now. Grab hold and try to climb up."

Simon got a third of the way up before his leg erupted in blood as one of the creatures shoved one of it's spike tipped arm into it. Simon screamed in pain as he lost his footing and knocked the creature to the bottom. He dangled in the air while Alvin shot past him at the creature below.

"Simon, calm down. I've got you." he said, pulling him up, "and I've got rid of that... thing."

"My... my leg..."

"Taking care of it." said Alvin, wrapping his jumper around Simon's leg and pulling it tight.

"I...they...hurts..."

"It's OK. Your safe now." said Alvin, pulling Simon into his arms.

"No...more...following..."

"It's OK, we're almost back." he said, kicking the mesh at the end off and climbing out.

"See?" he added, pulling Simon out.

"Radio..."

"Yeah, I know." said Alvin, pulling out his radio.

"Theo, Jean, any chance of a doorman? And step on it, Simon's hurt and we're being follow..." he was cut off as Jeanette shoved him aside, grabbing hold of Simon.

"Are you going to stand there all day or going to help me?" she said

"I... Sure." said Alvin, shaking his head and helping Jeanette get Simon into their safe haven while Theodore sealed them back in.


End file.
